I Love You Tom
by cari55a
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter is locked in a dungeon with Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle? Will Harry finally confess his feelings? Read and find out! ;)


**Hello my lovely devoted tigers!**

**My story is based on Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.**

**This is a really short story. Mostly fluff and sex. **

**I hope you like it! Send me reviews! I take constructive criticism. **

**Enjoy this oneshot. I ****might**** make a sequel. **

**NOTE: **_Italics _= character's thoughts

* * *

I LOVE YOU TOM

Harry Potter is currently in a stumped situation.

_What does a person do when they are locked together with their greatest enemy in a magic proof dungeon? Hmmm…I think I'll have to go with, panicking. Me, Harry Potter, am currently stuck in the Ministry's dungeon with Voldemort and trying not to hyperventilate from panicking. _

_How did this happen? Well…let's just say that Voldemort had his minions fight my teammates while Voldemort and I dueled. This intense duel led to us running into this dungeon and now explains our current awkward state. No magic works in this stupid dungeon…wait! That means I can use my muggle fighting skills! Ahah!_

Voldemort was frustrated that no magic was coming out of his wand. Little did he know, the next second, he got was an arm full of Harry, who was attempting to punch the lights out of him.

"Uuurggh! Ow! P-potter! What are you-doing!?," Voldemort grunts as he is trying to grab Harry's fists, "Ssssstop it! You b-brutal brat! You go ssso low assss to usssse muggle fighting to win!?". By the time Voldemort finished his sentence, he flipped Harry onto his back and pinned Harry's arms up.

Both panting heavily, Harry retorted while glaring at the ceiling, "Well Voldie, it so happens that magic is blocked off in this dungeon, therefore I had to fight you some other way. It's something I like to call, time management!"

Voldemort snapped back, "Potter, that issss not the proper tone you sssshould ussse with me ssssince I sssso happen to have you pinned down on the floor-," Voldemort suddenly realized that he was also on top of Harry and that his cock was perfectly aligned with Harry's crotch. From this sudden stop of sentence, Harry looked up to meet Voldemort's red lustful ruby eyes.

Voldemort was currently raking Harry's body from top down.

_How come it wasn't until now that I noticed how sexually appealing this boy is? He grew so much in 4 years! Mmm, and his cute delicate tanned body is a perfect fit for me. _

Harry was now becoming more uncomfortably aroused as Voldemort kept undressing him with his eyes.

To end this uncomfortableness, Harry interrupted Voldemort's train of thoughts, "V-voldemort? You were saying?"

Voldemort came back to his senses and evilly smirked, "Hmmm, oh yesss. Assss I wassss ssssaying, sssssince I already have you pinned down," Voldemort paused and innocently grind Harry's crotch while Harry unexpectedly gave a soft whimper, "and that you were complaining about time management," Voldemort grinded again and leaned closer so they were now close enough to kiss, "we could usssse our time wissssely in a Far. More. Effective. Way.," Voldemort grinded each thrust with each punctuated word. From each thurst, Harry could only moan incoherently. As Voldemort breathed against Harry's lips, he huskily asked, "Your anssswer?"

The only answer Voldemort got was an adorably weak groan from Harry before Harry was attacking his lips.

_Oh sweet Merlin! I cannot believe I'm actually kissing the person I love. Yes…I know, I just admitted that I love Voldemort AKA Tom Marvelo Riddle. The only reason I'm fighting him is because I'm supposed to. It's my 'job'. Everyone only sees me as the 'Saviour' AKA 'The Golden Boy' AKA 'The-boy-who-lived', but no one ever sees me as just Harry Potter, the boy who just wants love and be loved back. The only person who did see me as just Harry Potter is Tom Riddle since that year of the Chamber of Secret. I just can't help it! I love Tom Riddle. _

"Mmmm-nnnahh-Tom," Harry moaned as Voldemort was roughly stripping both of them while constantly grinding against each other. Once they were both naked, they resumed their heated kisses. Voldemort was dominantly thrusting his tongue inside Harry's mouth and met Harry's tongue. As he kept exploring Harry's mouth, he started to grope Harry's small tanned body while grinding his monster cock against Harry's hard cock; starting from Harry's neck, shoulders, nipples, stomach, to Harry's thighs and legs. Every time he touched a sensitive spot, Harry couldn't help but moan louder into the fiery kiss. When Voldemort was finally satisfied from teasing Harry, with one hand, he finally groped Harry's ass-cheeks while his other hand found Harry's dripping hard cock. From the sudden change in pace of being teased to this abrupt action, Harry tore his lips from Voldemort's as he was trying to manage how to breathe.

Seeing Harry in this breatheless state, Voldemort gave a low chuckle before giving a sinful smirk, "We are just getting sssssstarted."

Voldemort decided to let poor Harry off and catch his breath since Harry was still heavily panting. It wouldn't do him any good if Harry fainted before the actual event began. Instead, Voldemort started to attack Harry's neck and chest with love bites.

"Nnnnghhh-Tom!," Harry whined as Voldemort stroked Harry's cock with his firm, pale, and long hands, "Ahh-Tom, I-I'm gonna-ahhh! W-what are you d-doing?"

Voldemort firmly gripped the base of Harry's hard cock as Harry was about to cum. He then explained, "Oh no you're not Potter. You are not allowed to cum until I am in you." Harry began endlessly whimpering to Voldemort's delight.

"T-tom! P-please-nnnggh! N-need you! Nghhhah! N-need to cum! Aaannnghh" Harry panted out a high-pitched plead while Voldemort cruelly kept his fingers tightly wrapped around the base of Harry's drenched and painfully hard cock.

Voldemort himself could cum right then and there, but decided to wait patiently. While one of his hand still gripped around Harry's cock, his other hand started to roughly part Harry's arse-cheeks until his long middle finger found Harry's pink innocent puckered hole.

Giving a low chuckle before trying to soothe Harry, " Ssssshh, it will be ok ssssoon." At this point, Harry's body was literally shaking like a leaf and is almost at the point of sobbing. Voldemort now had traced his third finger around Harry's virgin hole and slowly probed Harry's tight arse open.

"Nnnnnaaaahh!," Harry howled before slowly getting used to that digit. As soon as he started getting used to one digit, Voldemort thrusted in two more fingers. This time Harry hoarsely screamed, "Nnngggaaaahhh!".

_Holy shit! I didn't think anal sex would be this fucking painful! And of course they had to make this dungeon magic proof so no lube can be conjured. Damnit…I'm about to lose my virginity in the most painful way! _

Voldemort now noticed that Harry stopped moaning and looked like he was about to sob. Tears were leaking from Harry's eyes while he was wearing a painful expression that shocked Voldemort.

"Are you a virgin?," Voldemort quietly asked.

Harry responded with a tiny nod since he was afraid that his voice would crack if he replied vocally. Not knowing how to comfort anyone, let alone a teenage boy who is about to get fucked, Voldemort gently gave Harry a passionate chiastic before kissing away the tears from Harry's emerald eyes. Once Harry slowly relaxed around Voldemort's fingers, Voldemort kept kissing lower and lower down Harry's body until he reached Harry's cock. Since the moment Voldemort introduced Harry to anal fingering, Harry's cock became somewhat flaccid. Voldemort then started apologizing to Harry by kissing Harry's tip of the cock. From this loving sensation, Harry began responding once again and moaning louder each time Voldemort engulfed Harry's cock in his mouth.

Once Harry's cock was nice and hard, Voldemort's lips left Harry's cock and moved even further below to where his fingers that was still inside Harry. Voldemort then gradually took out his fingers and replaced it with his lips. First, Voldemort gave Harry's puckered entrance a light kiss in which he earned a soft whimper from Harry. Next, he traced Harry's pink hole with his tongue before thrusting his sleek warm tongue inside Harry's tight channel.

Harry was keening from pleasure, "Mmmm-ngggh! Ohhh-f-feels so good! T-tom!". Voldemort smirked and continued eating Harry out while gripping once again on the base of Harry's dripping hard cock in order to prevent Harry from cumming. Once Voldemort was satisfied with Harry's amazing reactions, Voldemort suddenly replaced his tongue with his massive hard cock. Slowly, Voldemort began thrusting in the tip of his cock at Harry's entrance.

"N-nnnaaaaahhhhh!," Harry grunted as he tried his best to relax. Voldemort was almost at his limit, but remained patient as he soothed Harry with light feathery kisses on Harry's flushed cheeks.

"Sssshhh, sssshhh. That'sssss it. Almossst there," Voldemort gently cooed at Harry as he finally pushed all the way into Harry.

Suddenly, Harry decided to pick the most randomest time to confess to Voldemort.

_It's now or never. _

"T-tom," Harry whispered. Voldemort finally stopped with his gentle kisses and looked up to meet Harry's lustful green eyes.

Harry nervously continued, "I love you."

Voldemort stiffened from shock. No one had ever said that to him before. All his life, he was always neglected. From living a harsh lifestyle, he never trusted anyone and began making people fear him. He was feared even before he became the Dark Lord. Since fear became his weapon on control, no one ever slept with him because they loved him. They only slept with him in order to please him and obey him. They never freely loved him.

After about a minute of complete silence except the pounding of two hearts in the room, Voldemort finally responded, "Say that again."

Harry hesitantly obeyed, "I love you." Voldemort then leaned down towards Harry to capture Harry's soft lips with his.

With heated moaned coming from both of them, Voldemort demanded in a harsh whisper, "Again!"

"Nnngh, I love you-!," Harry said breathlessly while Tom kissed him again.

"Again!," Tom ordered.

"I love-," Harry began, but Tom interrupted him by passionately kissing him and started to slowly thrust in and out of Harry until he reached that bundle of nerve inside Harry.

"Aaaahhh-nnnnghh!," Harry moaned.

"Again!," Tom demanded with a husky growl that made Harry shiver.

"I love you!," Harry moaned louder and was rewarded with another fiery kiss from Tom and sharp thrusts that met Harry's prostate once again. Harry then decided to keep chanting out "I love you's" every time they broke off the kisses. Even though their kisses were insanely passionate, the thrusts were just as passionate as their kisses.

Knowing that he wasn't going to last, Voldemort lovingly stroked Harry's cock in time with every deep thrust he was giving Harry.

"NNnnnnnghhh-aaaah—nnngh!," Harry tore his lips from Tom.

As Voldemort was giving Harry hard and deep thrusts, with every thrust, Harry began to vocally crescendo as he punctuated each word of, "I. Love. You."

With such compassionate love from Harry, Voldemort kissed every part of Harry's body as much as possible before they were both about to cum.

Giving a few more deep thrusts, Harry French kissed Voldemort before arching his back and squeezing Voldemort's monstrous cock with his hot tight channel. Within seconds, Harry spilled his seed onto his tanned caramel stomach as Voldemort lost himself into Harry.

Tom was still inside Harry as he collapsed on top of the small delicate boy. Both panting with sweat, Harry blissfully gazed into Tom's beautiful gleaming red eyes and whispered, "I love you Tom. I always have and I always will."

This time, it was Voldemort's turn to blush. Due to Voldemort's pale skin complexion, his blush made his face turn into a scarlet red. From Voldemort's reaction, Harry gave a playful giggle before genuinely smiling. Voldemort then realized that he did not mind Harry laughing at him. In fact, Harry's laugh made his heart beat even faster and made him feel warm inside. Unknowingly, Voldemort began softly brushing away loose strands of Harry's unruly raven hair, which was in Harry's angelic face. He then slowly cupped Harry's chin with his left hand and tilted it to allow their lips to meet once again.

It was a slow and passionate kiss. A promising kiss that made his heart swell up even more.

_Is this what it feels like to be happy and loved? Because if it is, I wouldn't trade it for the world. _

**THE END :) **

* * *

**Until next time,**

**RAWR! ;)**


End file.
